


Strands to Snakes

by kixxy23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Basilisks, Fluff, Harry is an 8th year, Harry makes a sweater for every one of his danger noodles, Harry's here to help teach kindness and give a little love, Holiday Sweaters, M/M, Medusa - Freeform, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parseltongue, Parseltongue Kink, Pining Tom Riddle, Snake Hair, Time Travel, Tom has it bad, Tom is a 5th year, You can't go out and murder everyone if you're desperately trying to talk to your crush, Young Tom Riddle, gorgon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kixxy23/pseuds/kixxy23
Summary: It's Tom's 5th Christmas at Hogwarts and he's just happy to have it mostly alone.And the 8th year he's stalking doesn't seem to mind either.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Snakes, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle & Snakes
Comments: 12
Kudos: 110





	Strands to Snakes

Almost all of the other Slytherins' left for the holidays. The Purebloods' went to their cushy lives. The Muggleborn went back into warzones to watch over their families in case it was going to be the last goodbyes they had. The Halfblood's did both. Tom, on the other hand, did neither. He would not return to the orphanage if he didn't have to. And being to only one in the dorms wasn't so bad. He was able to read his favorite books, study for exams, and observe Peverell from afar.

The 8th year student was fascinating. He transferred to Hogwarts for his last year or two due to the wars in both worlds. Considered a Dueling Master, Peverell proved he didn't even need a wand to essentially _toss_ any and everyone who decided it would be a brilliant idea to hurt him for his views in politics. And _Gods_ was the older student _fit_. He was a little thinner than he should be, but since the beginning of the school year has been gaining some healthy pounds. He was also on the short side, Tom coming to his shoulder. His worst class is potions and he still had an E.E. in it!

Lately, Tom has noticed how Peverell had been carrying a basket with him. Knitting needles of long and knarled wood peeked out from under various shades of green yarn.


End file.
